


An Angel Among Tyrants

by AristiHaola



Category: Novels - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristiHaola/pseuds/AristiHaola
Summary: This was her fifth life. She wasn't going to let anyone step over her. Not again. All of Lizabeth's four lives before were horrible and miserable. She couldn't live longer than 15 years. She always died at 15 years old. But this was her fifth life. She was going to live with the family of tyrants, the Nullede family. She wanted to live a good life and escape at 14.'Let's get along until the temple tries to kill me!'That is what she wanted. But instead, she got..."Who the hell made my sister cry!?""If you touch my little sister, Iwillkill you.""Who are you to talk about my daughter like that?""Did you just hit my sister? You're dead."Oh lord. How exactly did it come to this?





	1. Arriving at the Castle

Navy blue hair that could be confused with black, dark purple eyes that looked like amethysts in the night sky, warm ivory skin that looked like it reflected off the sun, skinny but not slim, tall, and muscled body. The man standing in front of me was beautiful. Was he really to be my father? The Duke of Nullede, Theodore Nullede. He was claimed to be a tyrant, and so were his 4 sons. They were never disrespected, not even behind their backs. He was looking at me with an emotionless face. He stares at me long before his eyes narrow.

“Bring her back to the palace,” he says, turning around.

I flinch. What? Bring me back to the palace? Oh no. I’ve suffered too much because of that place. 4 lives, and I’ve only suffered in all. I run over to him and grab his sleeve, unaware that I was crying.

“NO! Please don’t send me back there! They’ll kill me!” I beg.

I wasn’t lying. They’ve done it before. They never once spared me after finding how powerful I was. When they found out they couldn’t take control over me nor my power, they killed me. Never once did they spare me, and they never will. I need to get as far away from them as possible. The Duke stares at me while the messenger who brought me looked like someone was robbing him. The Duke sighs and pulls his hand away.

“What’s your name?” he says, looking down at me.

“Uh….It’s...Lizabeth. Lizabeth Heraloth Harbor,” I respond, wiping my tears.

Sending me back to the palace wouldn’t be a good idea. He’s gonna need me in the future anyway. I’m not normal and I’m not clueless, so this would work, wouldn’t it? The Duke flips his hand, gesturing for the messenger to come. He tells him to have a meeting with the empress and tell her that he's taking me. The messenger nods and takes me to a room that's decorated beautifully. I tell him that I’d be fine alone and that he could leave. When he leaves the room, I open the window and jump out. I hold my arms out to balance myself in the air, and soon enough, I was floating. I look down. How old was I in this life again? 6? I slowly, but softly, fall on the grass of the garden. It was pretty big. I run out of the garden and to the ledge at the end of the estate. This was still Duke Nullede’s land, wasn’t it? So what would really happen?

“Who are you?” a voice from behind me calls.

I flinch and turn around. Lucas and Adryan. Nullede’s young masters and the Duke’s second and third son. I take a step back. Lucas flinches and reaches for me.

“Wait, you’re gonna fall!”

I stop walking backward and look behind me. I feel someone grab my arm and pull me off the ledge. It was Lucas. He stops pulling me when I’m in front of his face and he and Adryan study me.

“Jet black hair, dark sky blue eyes, fair skin,” he says quietly.

He was describing my features. I was never really fond of how I looked. I was always hideous since no one really took care of me. Adryan looks at me like I was some bug on the road.

“I’ve never seen a noble like you. Who are you?” he asks.

“I...I was adopted by the Duke..” I respond.

Both Lucas and Adryan look at me like I was insane, but they didn’t say they didn’t believe me. We went to the Duke to confirm it and met Noah and James on the way.

“...What…?”


	2. Lets Get Along

“Dad!”

“Dad, are you serious?”

“Did you really adopt that weak bean?”

The Duke held his forehead in his hands. The four boys were complaining too much. He pushed the confirmation adoption papers to the side of his desk. All of the boys grabbed for the papers like a bunch of rabid animals ripping apart meat. They read the papers out loud and in sync.

“This adoption paper is a confirmation contract…”

“That Lizabeth Heraloth Harbor…”

“Is now the rightful daughter…”

“Of Duke Nullede!”

Rightful daughter. Huh. Never thought I’d hear the words in my entire life. All of my lives actually. I was always abandoned. Would they abandon me too? I looked at the brothers, then at the Duke, then at the papers.

“You guys won’t abandon me, right?” I ask out of the blue.

They turn to me with questioning looks.

“...What?”

“I asked if you’d abandon me. I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

They were silent for a moment. They turn to look at each other and then back at me.

“No, we won’t,” Noah finally says.

I could tell the brothers felt bad. But they didn’t need to be so I reassured them with a gentle smile and nod. Adryan looks back at the paper and cringes.

“Hey, Bean, do you have a nickname? Your name is way too long.”

“Adryan!” Noah exclaims, nudging him hard with his elbow.

“It’s okay. I do have a nickname.” I say, smiling. “Liz or Lizzy.”

Noah nods but Adryan cringes again.

“I think I’ll stick to Bean,” he says, setting the papers down.

I giggle.

“That’s fine, too.”

***

I was sitting in the garden and picking flowers to make flower crowns and rings. I wasn’t going to give them to anyone but just in case someone would need a gift, I would give it to them.

“Hey, Bean!” a voice called out, footsteps following behind it.

I look behind me to see the four brothers walking towards me. When they get close enough, they sit down next to me. I smile gently at them.

“Hello. What brings you here?” I ask.

They all hold their hands out to me and in their hands, were gems. I look at the gems intensively. I obviously wanted to touch them. Were they for me? Were these gifts? Or was this a warning or threat to put me in my place? While I was thinking of what the gifts could be, James groaned.

“Are you going to take them or not?”

I flinch.

“O-oh. Are these for me?” I ask, reaching for the priceless gems.

Noah nods while I take the gifts from them. I smile while I study the jewels.

“Thank you,” I say, looking up at the four brothers.

I could see all of them blushing. I smile brighter and giggle. Of course, I knew those rumors of them being tyrants weren’t a lie, I’ve seen them in my past lives. But maybe we could get along after all. Noah, the eldest of the brothers. He was 20 years old and soon to be the new Duke, not that dad would die to let him get the chance. Noah had the purest magic out of all the brothers and he was the strongest. There was a sort of elegant but intimidating aura around him, I could see it. He was someone who was respected by all. Lucas, the second eldest of the brothers. He was 17 years old and the smartest in the family. He had a strong amount of power if I could sense it. His aura was calm and elegant, but intimidating. Adryan, the third oldest of the brothers. He was 14 and the most violent out of the brothers. His magic was also strong, as I sensed it to a great extent. There was a scary and intimidating aura around him, but if you got to know him, he was extremely nice. And last, James, the youngest of the brothers. He was 11 and couldn’t control his magic much, but it was still very strong. There was a playful and fun aura around him, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t respected. He wasn’t afraid of killing someone if he had to. I take two flower crowns from behind me and put them on Adryan and James’ heads. I take two flower rings from my hand and put them on Noah and Lucas’ hands. They touch the flower accessories I gave them before looking back at me.

“What are these?” Lucas asks.

I look at him and smile.

“Gifts!” I say excitedly.

I could see them blushing again, so I giggle. Adryan and James turn away while Noah and Lucas just stare at me. They were sort of...cute. I giggle again and tell them that I want to go back inside. We go inside together and into dad’s office. He looks up at the brothers and then at me. Hold on. If the brothers’ hearts were easy to soften, what about the Duke? I grin inwardly. I run up to the Duke and grab onto his sleeve.

“Daddy…” I say, looking at him with puppy eyes.

He flinches and looks at me. Not gonna answer? I tilt my head and blink at him. Even if I didn’t try, I was still cute. I was a toddler, so it was natural that I was cute. If anyone thought that I wasn’t cute, they were probably psychopaths. I smile softly at him and give him one of the flower rings.

“A gift for daddy,” I say.

He hesitates but takes the flower ring anyway. When he puts it on, I smile. Genuinely, I was happy that he would even accept a gift from me. I was only an adopted child, so they didn’t have to pay much attention to me, but they do anyway. That I’m grateful for. Dad looks back at me and smiles, which surprises the brothers.

“Thank you,” he says.

I nod and giggle. I reach out for him, gesturing for him to pick me up. To my surprise, he does.

“Duke Nullede,” a voice calls from the door.

I flinch at the voice and look up. Oh good lord. This is bad. Horrible. Viscount Geturan and Marquis Martenin. The two men who adopted me in my past lives. Viscount Geturan adopted me in my first life. He was always kind to me until he found out about my powers. When he found out, he used me for his evil doings and when I was no longer wanted, he killed me so his own daughter could obtain my powers. In the end, she couldn’t. Marquis Martenin adopted me in my third life. He was never kind to me and only cared about his own children. When he found out about my powers, he automatically killed me, in fear that I was stronger than his son. They were now standing in front of the door, causing my brothers to stand by the wall. Though I think the brothers were fine because they started doing their own things. Geturan and Martenin stare at me for a while, making me uncomfortable. I blink and activate my powers to read their aura. Gray. They didn’t trust me. But it wasn’t only directed at me. It was directed at father too. I frown at them and duck my head into my father’s shoulder.

“They’re mean,” I say in a babyish tone but loud enough for everyone to hear.

My father and brothers look at me while the Viscount and Marquis looked offended.

“What?” Noah asks, not paying attention to his book anymore.

“They don’t like me,” I respond.

“What makes you think that?” Viscount Geturan asks, trying to hide his irritation.

“Of course we like you,” Marquis Martentin adds.

I look at him, still frowning.

“Your aura says otherwise.”

They all look at me, surprised. Yes, I could see auras. It came with the blessing of being the child that the goddess Heruita and god Herute loved the most. I tap my dad’s shoulder and point at my stomach. The only way to get out of this awkward situation was to use an excuse. And the only excuse there was, was the fact that I was hungry, though I knew I wasn't allowed to eat. The Duke stared at me for a while before nodding. I smile and jump off of his lap. I run up to James and put my hand out to him.

“Huh? What?” he asks.

I lean towards him.

“I want to show you something. It’s a secret, don’t tell anyone,” I whisper in his ear.

I lean away from him and put my finger to my lips. I run out of the room, passing the Viscount and Marquis. I lean on the wall to the office and grin. If I’m gonna survive, I need a plan. Most importantly, allies, right?


End file.
